rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hazel Rainart
Hazel Rainart is an antagonist in RWBY who was introduced in "The Next Step". He is a former student of Ozpin and now an associate of Salem and part of her inner circle. Appearance Hazel is a tall and muscular middle-aged man, towering over even Adam Taurus who stands 6'4". He has short brown hair, a beard, and hazel eyes. He wears a two-tone olive green coat over a black 3/4 sleeve shirt, and a large belt. His pants are black, with a pouch strapped to each pants leg, and his boots are brown with white fronts. His hairy arms have some scars near the edges of his sleeves. Image Gallery Hazel v2 tight.png|Normal DustHazelTemplate.png|Infused with Dust Younghazel.png|A younger Hazel as shown in a wanted poster Personality Hazel has a calm composure compared to the others of Salem's circle. He is reserved and rarely speaks. However, he still criticizes Cinder Fall for her defeat. He has a low tolerance for acceptance of failure, and he does not let minor obstacles get in his way or stand by convention when there is a goal to be accomplished. During the meeting with Sienna Khan, Hazel is courteous toward her, showing he has a respectful nature. However, he is not intimidated by Sienna's threats, showing a distinct level of self-confidence. Despite his low tolerance for failure, Hazel is not cruel or unsympathetic. His reaction to Sienna's murder by Adam is a saddened look and verbal expression of both his frustration at Adam's lack of communication prior to the act and disappointment at how unnecessary the death was. This shows that, despite his allegiance to Salem, he has a certain degree of empathy and morality. Unlike his psychotic colleague, Tyrian Callows, Hazel takes no pleasure in casual slaughter, indicating there must be a higher purpose in violence for him to engage in it. However, this changes when he encounters Ozpin. When he does, Hazel becomes filled with rage and killing intent. He holds Ozpin responsible for the death of his sister Gretchen Rainart and is determined to kill every incarnation of him. This shows that despite his typical reluctance to fight, he is quite capable of vengeance and terrifying bouts of rage. Also, as revealed in "The More the Merrier", Hazel murdered several Huntsmen from Mistral under Salem's orders, indicating that he has no problems with killing if it hurts Ozpin in any way. He also attempted to brutally torture Nora with electricity for standing between him and Ozpin in "Downfall", showing how violent Hazel can become when blinded by his grudge against Ozpin. Powers and Abilities Hazel is an incredibly strong unarmed fighter, able to fight off multiple trained Huntsmen at once. When Hazel deems the situation appropriate, he injects himself with raw Dust crystals. After Hazel infuses himself, the veins in his arms glow, his muscles grow, his eyes shine, his voice becomes distorted, and he can discharge and fire Dust energy from his entire body to enhance his attacks. He has been shown using two types of Dust - Lightning and Fire, being able to use more than one Dust type at a time to further increase his strength. Because of his use of Dust, the limits to his strength are currently unknown, but without it, he has shown to possess enough strength to casually dent mechanical machines with an offhanded hammer fist. However, the use of Dust is not a substitute for his strength, but a supplement. Hazel's most notable attribute, however, is his endurance. He is shown blocking strikes from Ren and Nora's weapons with his bare hands, the latter also commenting on the abnormally high rate that Hazel recharges his Aura. Qrow also takes note of Hazel's incredible durability, referring to him as "sheer willpower". He has only been shown to retreat at the behest of allies who are able to appeal to his more logical and compassionate side. Without this, it is unlikely that anything short of fatal or crippling force would be able to cease his rampaging combat style. Semblance Hazel's Semblance, Numbing Agent,The World of RWBY: The Official Companion renders him insensitive to pain, allowing him to ignore injury and inject vast amounts of Dust into his body without any immediate consequence. Trivia *Hazel alludes to Hansel from "Hansel and Gretel". For more information on this allusion, see Hazel Rainart/Behind the Scenes. *Hazel can refer to a color, usually in relation to eyes. Hazel eyes often appear to shift in color from a brown/gold to green. Hazel is also a genus of nut-bearing trees and shrubs. *Rainart is a name of Old German origin and can translate as either "Brave Counsel"Brave Counsel Source or "Strong Judgment".Strong Judgment Source *Hazel stands a full eight feet tall, the tallest official height among human characters in the whole story.[http://collider.com/rwby-volume-5-bluray-review/#commentary-trivia RWBY Volume 5 Blu-Ray Commentary] References Category:Human Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Salem's Inner Circle